


At the Baseball Game

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Kevin co-commentate a friendly baseball game between Night Vale and Desert Bluffs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegroovygatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegroovygatsby/gifts).



> One of my dear friends gave me the following prompt: "um uh how about welcome to night vale and anything featuring kevin from desert bluffs?! :DDD" and this is what happened.

"Well, Desert Bluffs, it’s always exciting when our local teams play our amicable rival, Night Vale, but this should be the best game in years!" Kevin announced delightedly. “After last year’s football debacle, I’m certainly interested to see how the baseball season goes this time around."

—

"Considering that the explosion last football season was  _entirely_ the fault of the Desert Bluffs quarterback, it’ll be interesting to see how the Sunbeams try to sabotage us this time around," Cecil declared, not sounding biased at all.

—

"And, of course, I’ll be commentating alongside my Night Vale counterpart, a man I’m told is called Cecil," continued Kevin.

—

"I’ve been asked to commentate, which I wouldn’t mind if it didn’t mean sharing a booth with the horrid excuse for a radio host that Desert Bluffs calls  _Kevin_ ," Cecil ranted.

—

Three days later, two men nearly identical in every manner except for outlook on  _everything_   and general demeanour came face-to-face in the commentator’s booth of the Night Vale baseball stadium.

"You!" they exclaimed, one sounding disgusted, the other excited.

"What am I missing?" asked the Night Valeian’s companion (Carlos, definitely Carlos). “I’m  _definitely_  missing something." 

Cecil launched into an explanation that involved something about a sandstorm, but Carlos was distracted by something that looked suspiciously like blood on the other man’s shoes.

—

"Well, Desert Bluffs, last week’s baseball game was a record-breaking disaster. I can’t believe the entire field caught on fire!" Kevin said.

—

"It was sabotage, Night Vale," Cecil announced darkly. " _Sabotage."_


End file.
